Deoxyribonucleic acid (“DNA”) sequencing is the process of determining the ordering of nucleotide bases (adenine (A), guanine (G), cytosine (C) and thymine (T)) in molecular DNA. Knowledge of DNA sequences is invaluable in basic biological research as well as in numerous applied fields such as, but not limited to, medicine, health, agriculture, livestock, population genetics, social networking, biotechnology, forensic science, security, and other areas of biology and life sciences.
Sequencing has been done since the 1970s, when academic researchers began using laborious methods based on two-dimensional chromatography. Due to the initial difficulties in sequencing in the early 1970s, the cost and speed could be measured in scientist years per nucleotide base as researchers set out to sequence the first restriction endonuclease site containing just a handful of bases.
Thirty years later, the entire 3.2 billion bases of the human genome have been sequenced, with a first complete draft of the human genome done at a cost of about three billion dollars. Since then sequencing costs have rapidly decreased. Today, many expect the cost of sequencing the human genome to be in the hundreds of dollars or less in the near future, with the results available in minutes, much like a routine blood test.
As the cost of sequencing the human genome continues to decrease, the number of individuals having their DNA sequenced for medical, as well as other purposes, will likely explode. Moreover, sequencing of other organisms will likely also increase for research purposes as well as disease analysis. Because of the large size of DNA sequences for many organisms, including humans, this explosion will lead to problems with DNA sequence data storage, processing, transmission, networking and analysis. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address these problems as well as others.